Home
by Unknowenteller
Summary: Tells the story of Maddy and Rhydian after Maddy comes back from Canada at first Rhydian dosen't recognize her. Takes place after season 3. Their life together. Where has Maddy been and what has she been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"When I'm older and no one cares what I do, I'll come find you Maddy."

Rhydian was waking up from the drug that Kincade had put him and the wild pack under, finding out that he and his pack have lost their powers, being stuck around fire and behind a metal bar door. Meanwhile, outside about 10 minutes away Tom, Shannon, and Liam where waiting for Victoria to get off the phone. "It's almost night fall and the full moon will be up! We still have know idea where Rhydian and the wild pack are." Exclaimed Shannon passing back and forth. "Wrong, we do have a location of where they are being kept, we are waiting for a special team to help us get them out." Victoria told them. There was an awkward silence before Victoria jerked her head looking off into the distance. They all turned to see a black truck pull up near them. And young girl and man jumped out of the car. They were both wearing black clothing and the girl had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She grabbed a laptop out of the back seat andmade her way over. "We are ready in position teams are waiting for you to give the order." She said, setting the laptop in te hood of thier car. They man and girl stared and Victoria, she looked up at the sky then at her hands, the veins had started. "Begin." The young girl opend her laptop and looked at the man and gave a nod. "All teams are go, wait for tour signal. Delta squad deploy." he said into a ear-com.

Back in the dungeon Carrie looked down at her hands, "the moon is rising and yet I fell nothing." Rhydian grabbed her hand and held it. Jana stood up and walked over to the wall, she rested her hands on it "Something is coming from above us, I can feel the vibrations in the wall." The packed started to panic.

Meanwhile, the Delta squads job was to get into the house making room for the Omega squad the enter and get to the pack. When all of the Delta members had breeched and got to their positions, their head commander contacted Parrie, "Delta is in position." Parrie who was with Victoria looked at her computer. "Copy that Delta, Omega proceed. While Omega was entering the buliding standing in the bushes along the back was a woman standing by herself with a bow staff in her hand. She wore a mask not letting anyone see her face. As she bent down letting the bushes srround her she touched her hand to the ground, she was listening to hwat was happening inside the house. "Alpha you may proceed." Parrie said to her through the com-link. As she stood up and started making her way to the house "Copy that." Was all she said.

"Can't you feel it there are more then body upstairs!" Jana said looking at her father. "Wait can't you hear that." Rhydian said standing up, shushing everyone. "I can smell them, there not on this level there underneath us." They all looked up as they heard a voice from the level above them. It went silent for a few minutes. "Did they leave?" Jana asked looking at Rhydian "I don't-" all of the sudden part of the wall flung open and the roof collapsed. As the pack pushed themselves up against the wall, the man that was with Parrie stood up and asked everyone if they were ok. "We are all ok, but who are you?" Jana asked. "My name is not very important right now, what is important is that we found you and we are here to get you out." He walked over to the metal cage door and starting using a laser to cut through. A woman standing in the corner walked over to the hole and looked up, she let out a small laugh. Rhydian looked at her. He walked over and stood beside her and looked up. Jana and Carrie looked up, "What are we-" Rhydain said before seeing a black figure jump over the hole here they were standing. "What was that!?" Jana asked lookng back at the man who was cutting their wa;y to freedom. "That was Alpha squad. She is incharge of getting Kincade." At that second the lazer had cut through the metal and they where all free. They all ran to aroom where they found Shannon, Tom, and Victoria. They had been searching for the cure to give them their powers back. Rhydian looked back to see the black suited woman with blond hair run up the stairs, he went out and followed her. As she ran up the stairs she stopped knowning that he was following her, she turned around, he was gone, to make sure she jumped off the stairs and climbed her way up a pole haning from the other side of the room. Rhydian was hiding in a corner, wen he came out she was gone, he still had her scent and followed it up the stairs. Rhydian heard nosies comming from a room down the hall. As he was walking down a light started flickering, he slowed down his pace and was looking around every corner. The black dressed woman came down from the celing and stood infront of him with a finger to her mouth, telling him to be silent. She pulled out two metal sticks from behind her back and they made their way down the hall together. Rydian went into the room first, he stood there as Kincade held Qwen in his arms. "Let her go!" Rhydian held "Or your going to have todeal with us." Kincade laughed, "us? Look agianhuman boy, you are the only one here" Rhydian looked behind him she was gone. Kincade looked out at the moon "Your too late boy! How dose it feel to be human?" He laughed. Rhydian looked down at his hands, his veins were not turning black. The door flung all they way open as the woman entered. Rhydian turned around as she fashed the red lazer at him gving him his powers back. As his eyes turned yellow that was the last time he saw the woman in the black suit.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since Rhydian had seen the wonman with the blond hair. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He hadn't realized that Tom, Shannon, and Jana had sat down in the booth with him.

Crouched down behind some trees the woman in black listened to their conversation that they where having inside. She listen for a while until, SNAP! She heard from a twig breaking, she grabbed a knife from her pocket and swang around holding it up to her attackers neck. "What the hell! I could of killed you! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said putting the knife back into her pocket. "Wow when I first met you, you were a scared girl that didn't talk to anyone and kept to herself, and now you are a spunky, strong, bad ass killing machine!" Parrie stated, "out with the old and in with the new Maddy Smith." They both let out a little laugh. Maddy removed the black mask from her face, she sat on the nearest rock. "So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you where going back to Canada with everyone else?" "There's a group of us that stayed behind to make sure that all of Kincades research and things all destroyed." Answered Parrie. She stood by a tree and looked down at the Kaff and listened in on their conversation. "Do you think they're ready?" Maddy came and stood beside her putting the mask back on. "No, not yet at least."

"I can't get her face out of my head. When she hit me with the red beam and gave me my powers back. All I remeber after that was when I was transforming and she was walking away." Rhydian said to them. "Do you ever think you will see her again?" Tom asked, "Well it depends, wolves have a every strong impact of smell everyone, everything has a different scent to it. But after a while if we don't smell it, the scent will go away." Jana told them. They sat there in silence, time went by before Shannon looked out side. "Hey...um...Rhydian... Did you say that she was wearing a black suit, leather jacket, blond hair, and wore a black mask?" Rhydian was confused, "Ya...why?" "Because I'm looking at her right now!" Shannon said pointing out the window up on the hill. They all looked out the window. She saw them and started to run away deeper into the forest. Rhydian jumped up from his seat and sprinted out the door to the hill. As he got to the top he got her scent. They ran for a while before Rhydian got her in his sight. "Stop!" He yelled, she didn't stop, all she did was turn her head and ran faster. He had chased her all the way to the stream. He stopped to catch his breath. He heard something rustling in the bushes. Next thing he knew there was a knife that lightly touched the top of his ear and stuck into the tree behind him. He slowly picked up a log.

When Maddy lost Rhydian in the creek she thought he has stopped following her, she was wrong. She hid behind some bushes. Rhydian was getting to close, he couldn't know that she was back yet. Grabbing her knife and flinging it at the tree behind him. She knew that the knife would graze the top of his ear. As Rhydian was picking up the log Maddy was so silent she moved from behind the bushes into a tree? She held onto the tree for dear life. Rhydian moved toward the bushes and swung the log through them. "Come out and face me!" Maddy didn't budge. Rhydian had turned his back away from her and started walking away. With a sigh of relief he was leaving. Next thing Maddy knew she was on the ground. Rhydain has thrown the logo hitting her out of the tree. Maddy scrambled to get onto her feet. Throwing some leaves in his face she tried to get away, Rhydian grabbed her arm and flung her around, all Maddy could do was what she knew protect she self at all costs. Throwing punches and kicks at eachother Maddy and Rhydian fought for a while, Rhydian had knocked Maddy to the ground going to pick her up she quickly grabbed one of her metal bars flipped over his head and held the bar into his neck. "I'm not here to hurt you, all I want is to talk." Rhydian said. Not letting him go, Maddy removed the bar of his neck and turned him around, before he could say anything she kissed him on the lips. She hadn't kissed him since she had left. Letting him go she back off and said, "Maybe another time." Rhydian couldn't tell it was her because her voice was transformed into and American accent. She ran off.

As Rhydain watched as she left, he touched his fingers to his lips. He was thinking that he had felt them before but not knowing where from? Her scent he had smelt before. Not knowing where from he made his way back to the Kaff and met up with Tom, Shannon, and Jana. "So how was your talk with the woman in black?" Tom said sarcastically. Rhydian didn't say anything. "Rhydian are you ok?" Jana aksed putting a hand to his back. "Ya I'm fine." He answered "what happend then?" Shannon asking with curiosity. "Well first she threw a knife at my head and cut my ear." Showing them, "then I hit he put of a tree with a log, we fought for a while the she almost choked me to death with a metal bar, she let me go kissed me then ran way." They where all shocked. "So what I'm hearing is that you where kissed by a smoking hot blond chick who could fight." Tom said with a smile on his face, Shannon elbowed him in the gut. Groaning he held his stomach. "Mate this is serious because I felt like I had met her before." They all looked at Rhydain. Jana asked, "Then who was the woman in black?" Rhydian replied, "I don't know, but I'm hell of sure I'm going to find out."


End file.
